House of Chance/House of Divides
Summary House of Chance Senkhara comes toward Amber, telling her to take her hand. Amber screams and wakes up before Senkhara can touch her. Nina makes sure Amber doesn't have the mark and apologizes for bringing amber in to this. Amber says she's glad she's a part of it, despite the dangers, because with Nina there life is never dull. At school, Amber is tied to Alfie for Wonky Donkey and Patricia is tied to Eddie. Mara is making sure all the money that Jerome raises will be donated. Amber goes to get the extra gifts for the lucky dip from the house. At the house, Vera has found the cube in Nina and Amber's room. She's examining it when Alfie and Amber come back for the lucky dip prizes. Vera tries to hide the cube, but Alfie mistakenly takes it as a lucky dip prize. As the students leave, Vera takes a picture of the cube on her phone. Nina goes to the library to see if Jasper or Trudy wanted to donate to Donkey Day. Jasper gets a text from Vera telling him to get the cube. Jasper rushes out and spills his coffee on Nina, who then leaves to go change. Joy is running a table at Donkey Day and is asked by Mr. Sweet to plan the opening masked ball for the exhibition. Amber and Alfie return with the prizes, but Amber unties them so she can go to the bathroom. Alfie and Amber lasted three hours with Wonky Donkey, but Patricia and Eddie still had them beaten. Eddie and Patricia work together to take down a pinata. At the lucky dip, Poppy wins the cube. Eddie and Patricia win Wonky Donkey after being tied together for six and a half hours. Eddie refuses to share the prize with Patricia, though. Nina comes back and tells Fabian that the cube is missing, but when Joy comes up she walks away. Fabian and Joy discuss the poem and Fabian tells her the poem wasn't for her, but he doesn't tell her that it was for Nina. He lies and says it was a school assignment. Vera goes to Victor and says that she found the cellar key in one of the bedrooms and that she thinks the children are looking for something. Victor tells Vera about the Book of Isis. Back at school, Jasper steals the cube from Poppy's bag and walks away examining it, only to be caught by Fabian. House of Divides Fabian asks Jasper where he got the cube. Jasper says he found it and that he should hold on to it because it looks valuable. Fabian says he lost it and takes it back from Jasper. Elsewhere in the school, Jerome is preparing to eat the three gallons of creamed carrot that Eddie challenged him to. Jerome finishes all but a bite of the carrots. Mara gives him permission to give up, but he takes the last bite anyway. He fakes getting sick, but shows the audience that he finished the carrots. Eddie pays him $150. Fabian returns the cube to Nina. The dollhouse cracks, but Nina doesn't know what it means. At school, Amber and Patricia are cleaning up while Eddie watches a video on his phone. Eddie agrees to help, but gets carrot on Patricia's sleeve. She throws carrot back at him in retaliation. Amber tells them to wait and backs out of the room before it escalates into an all-out creamed carrot throwing fight. Nina, Amber, and Fabian are looking at the dollhouse. Nina gets an idea and takes the cube from Fabian and smashes it on the ground. Victor hears the commotion and comes in, but Amber comes up with a cover story about a lovers tiff. Eddie and Patricia are punished for their carrot fight by being forced to plan the ball with Fabian and Joy. Jerome is feeling ill, back at the house. Mara gets the money from him and tells him she hopes he learned his lesson. She tells him that he did a good thing. When Mara leaves the room, Jerome gets sick. Nina puts the pieces of the cube back together, but in a pyramid shape. They plan on going back to the tunnels and using the key. They get into the second tunnel and wander for a while, but hear a creaking sound. They find a chasm in the floor of a tunnel. They decide to go back when they hear the noise again and find the ceiling sliding down. They look through the slowly closing gap and realize that they might be trapped. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes